The Blood Queen
by ButterflyBird
Summary: Edward is in search of his Blood Queen before his time runs out. She is trying to build a life for herself, before it all comes apart - again. Little does she know that he might be the the what destroys her life - before it's even began.
1. Introductions

**Introduction I**

She sat in silence, staring out at nothing and rubbing her hand over her belly. The rain itself seemed to be almost respectful of the sensitive matters taking place within the humble apartment, falling against the window panes quietly, slowly… it was a dull and muted hum to fill the silences. Beside her the detective spoke, his voice low, calm, as if speaking any louder would be more disturbing than the words coming out of his mouth. Was she even listening? He couldn't tell, but he continued to speak, hoping that at some point something would make her speak up. He didn't blame her for being silent, after all, what does one say in a situation like this?

"Do you have any reason to believe that your husband had … enemies of some sort, Mrs. Swan?" Routine question.

"No," she whispered, still not quite staring at him, if not looking towards her hands. They trembled awfully hard, and her eyes narrowed in scrutiny, as if she hated the sight of it altogether. "He was a kind man, a very kind man. He did not deserve this."

"I am sure he didn't," And it was true. Everyone that they had interviewed said the same, that the man was nothing but gentle, loving, and humble. "Is there anything I can do for you, Mrs. Swan, to make this go by any smoother?" Taking her hand in his he gave it a gentle squeeze. He pitied her, she was innocent.

"No, just… please… make sure that his body is handled with the utmost respect." Her voice was almost hollow, and her gaze seemed to pull even farther away from the matter at hand. "Just… make sure he is handled with care."

"Absolutely."

 **...**

Jacob Black left the apartment and stood outside of it for a few moments, expecting to hear a sob upon his absence. But he heard nothing as he stood just beyond the door. He even pressed his ear to it, listening for the shattering of glass, anything that might suggest the woman would try to take her own life. But he heard nothing except the hollow of the door itself. The air…

Lowell Mayworth was a handsome man in life. That much was obvious, tall and lean, strong at the shoulders, a handsome grin and dark skinned. The man also had a wonderful spirit, and that itself was proven just by the descriptions they had gotten from his friends. Kind, humble, smart, resilient, determined… the works. And when they were questioned about motives, perhaps the man had enemies, they all blanched at the idea. _A senseless crime,_ they all cried, all but his wife who was in too much shock to cry at all. It was a senseless crime, that much was true - but not in the way that they understood it.

Jacob Black and his division knew better. The body was intact, perfectly so - except for the man's throat where two little holes penetrated the flesh. He was drained dry. One attacker, for they found no other bite marks. The man didn't even have defensive markings… not that they ever do. They are far too weak after all.

Pulling away from the door Jacob Black trudged down the carpeted hallway pensively.

His body was found just outside of his office building, nearer to the forests. He had been dragged there - out of the open. The man had been missing for a few days, and it was a scent dog that had picked up on his trail. Almost immediately Jacob knew what it was, the sickly sweet scent of Them lingered in the air. The rain seemed to saturate the earth with it, and it was all over Mr. Mayworth's clothing. The poor man didn't stand the slightest chance. His eyes had been open in death, glazed over, lips had faded to blue long ago.

Sighing heavily Jacob pushed his dark hair back away from his forehead and entered the elevator, swallowing the knot at his throat. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this. The treaty was there for a reason, but he could not understand how this was morally just. Should they just accept this? How long would this go on? Still... the treaty couldn't fall apart, for if it did… they were all in trouble. It would be a war all over again, and he could not let that happen, not under his lead. He was not his father.

 _Bastards,_ he thought, watching the numbers count down on the elevator. Another woman widowed. And a beautiful one, he thought quietly. Shaking his head Jacob pulled a carton of cigarettes from his pockets. He tapped it harshly against the inside of his palm as he waited to get to the lobby. He needed the cigarette, that entire conversation had been… a little more than he could handle. The woman had a way of appearing both closed off and open at once. _Pretty woman,_ he thought again, stepping out of the elevator and stalking off towards the exit. Once there he lit his cigarette and looked around, breathing in deep.

Her hair was a tangle of dark waves, this evening it had been tied back, but judging by what he saw if Mrs. Swan chose to let her hair down it would touch just the middle of her back. She had a pair of dark pools for eyes, wide, and unflinching. They were poised perfectly on her somewhat doll like face, and her mouth did nothing but aid in making her appear.. angelic. Her mouth - though she had held it firm and tight, but it did not take away from its pouty quality Almost _plush,_ and a soft pink… Mr. Swan, twenty years old and widowed.

Pulling out his cellphone he dialed a few numbers. As the phone rang he made his way to his truck, parked just across the street of the tall building. The mist began to cling to his skin. By the time he reached his truck there was an answer on the other line, a woman asking who was calling, and when he said his name, short - firmly, without so much as a greeting in her direction, she connected him through to the next line.

"Mr. Black," the voice slithered its way into Jacob Black's ear drum.

"Listen," he rolled down his window and hung his hand out, letting the cigarette smoke roll along with the mist in the air, melting into it, "I went to see the widow. She's been informed."

"What did you tell her exactly?"

"Just what she needed to know, fabricated a few things here and there - obviously. That her husband was attacked, found just a mile outside of his office building. Stab wounds to the neck, and chest area. That we have no suspects so far but that as soon as we find something, we would inform her." Taking a deep drag he started his car, shaking his head as silence greeted him on the other end of the phone. "She's young."

"That's really no concern of mine. How much money do you think it will take to keep her well off for some time."

"Does that really make you feel better?" Jacob bit angrily, "does it make you feel like what you did was any less wrong?"

"It does make me feel better - yes, because at the very least I know that in this way we have not displaced anymore than those killed. In this way your town is kept at the very least, balanced in some way, and if you recall, it is what we all agreed to - as a way to keep the ripple effects to a minimum. You know the economics of it. I won't bother to keep explaining," he sounded bored and Jacob forced himself to take another drag, or else the phone might have been snapped in his hands. "So, how much money? Two thousand a month? Three?"

Shaking his head Jacob answered, "no. I'll take care of it."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I'll take care of it. I'll make sure that she's cared for. I don't want you involved with this one. She's…" sucking in a deep breath Jacob thought back to all the information he had gathered on her just by his visit, "she's different. This one is different."

"Alright," the man breathed deeply, "We will have to make sure that her file is signed, you understand that I can't have it said that I broke a contract - when it was you in fact who took it upon yourself to deal with my own obligations to the woman. I'll send someone your way before the week is over, a diplomat if you will -

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I get it."

A low chuckle sounded, "well, I will hear from you in a few months time Mr. Black. Have a good evening."

Jacob hung up, just in time for the man on the receiving end to not hear his sharp cursing. Jacob threw the cigarette to the ground, and violently put the car in drive, pressing his foot against the gas and growling curses.

"Fucking leeches, fucking pieces of shit. Motherfuckers." Huffing he glanced once at the building now in his rearview mirror, before directing his gaze ahead. Yes, he would take care of her. Fuck them. She was different.

Thinking back to the angelic girl, and the way she rubbed her stomach, the scent coming off of her… the faint glow, he shuddered. He would ensure a future for her, _and_ her unborn child.

* * *

 **Well. Welcome to the first thing I have published since... forever. I am not entirely sure how much further this story will go but, I suppose that will depend on my inspiration as the story goes on. I hope you enjoyed it, be warned this story will have very mature themes. I don't really shy away from topics. Anyway, drop a review and tell me what you think?**


	2. Transport

**Chapter I**

 **3 Years Later**

"So that's a no?"

 _That's a_ hell _no,_ Bella thought with a soft smile on her lips. Staring up at Mike this way was always hard, he always liked to lean over her desk, pressing his hand right onto the wood of it and making it impossible for her to ignore him. The blonde hair on his head appeared… shockingly white under the lights of her office. It made his skin shockingly white too, so that it looked as if she could see the veins right underneath.

"Is it?"

"Mike, look. I appreciate the invitation, honestly I do. But I have other responsibilities. And you know that well. I'm not saying no to you because I just want to snub you, I'm saying it because there are other things, more pressing matters, that I have to attend to that day."

"You always seem to have something to do," he frowned, "there always seems to be some reason why you can't come out with us."

"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't make it any less true, you understand that, don't you?" She didn't say it unkindly, but she could see the annoyance flickering in his gaze.

"Fine." And with that he fucked off.

 _Finally._

Bella watched him leave her office with a little bit of relief and amusement. What was it with him? It seemed that he was growing more at ease with pestering her as the days went on, more comfortable with touching her shoulder, even kissing her hand at random intervals. She didn't miss the looks Evelline tossed her way, as if to say, 'who the fuck told him that was ok?' And honestly, Bella wanted to know the same thing.. But she kept her mouth closed, and simply walked off as soon as opportunity struck.

Glancing at the clock Bella sighed and began to click through a few sites. Only one more hour and then she would be out of here. She couldn't wait to get home.

The truth was that there was nothing truly _pressing_ her to miss out on the invitation. Mike and a few other workers were heading to a bar. But Bella couldn't find it in herself to go, she would rather spend her Friday inside, lounging. Binge watching her favorite shows, Game of Thrones, Orange is the New Black, Friends… the list seemed to pile up with every new year. Besides, she glanced to the portrait on her right, there was someone waiting for her every day after work.

When it was finally time for Bella to leave she gathered her bag and tossed on her black jacket, it swept the back of her knees, and her heels clicked against the floor as she made her way towards the lobby desk where Evelline was busy organizing her desk. As Bella approached she flashed her a grin.

"You know, one day you're going to send him out of your office crying. When will that be exactly? I've got to make sure I don't take leave that day." Her red lips stretched out in a broad grin, and her dark skin gleamed in the light. Tossing her long black hair over her shoulder she laughed, "you should have seen his face when he left your office."

"Did he look pissed?" Bella asked, giggling quietly and looking towards Mike's side of the lobby. His office door was closed.

"He always looks pissed," shrugging Evelline cocked her head to the side, suddenly somber, "you're not coming though - that's what I got from the look."

"No. I'm not. I didn't even get a babysitter. He can't just spring this stuff up on me, you know? I have someone depending on me," fishing for her phone Bella shrugged, "if he doesn't understand that than that's really not my problem. I don't have any obligations to do anything other than my job, and of course to respect my coworkers."

"All that bullshit," Evelline laughed, "but anyway. Tell the little _reina,_ that I said Hello, and that I miss her, and that I hope she makes me those cupcakes again, they were incredible honestly."

Laughing Bella nodded, leaning over the desk and kissing Evelline on the cheek before waving and saying goodbye. She needed to catch the train.

 **...**

When Bella rushed onto the train cart, latching onto a pole for stability, she breathed a sigh of relief. She almost missed it. But no matter what that always seemed to be the case, there was always some reason or another to rush to the train. Everyone who depended on public transit knew that.

All around her fellow commuters squished in together like sardines in a can. It was sounding better and better everyday… the notion of buying a car. The only reason she didn't do it was that it was a lot on gas, and it was also not worth it when she had so many other viable forms of transportation. But as she carefully stiffened, bracing her feet at shoulder length for the jolt of the cart, she began to wonder if maybe she was wrong. At least in a car she could listen to music in peace, alone, she didn't have to fear that she was going to be pick pocketed. She pressed her bag closer to her side instinctively. Finally the train began to move, and she kept her head down, staring at her heeled feet.

Certainly Bella could afford a car, she might have to save here and there but she could do it. And Jacob would offer to help her out no doubt, but she wasn't sure that she could accept anymore help from him. He was kind to a fault, and at first she had found it suspicious. After Lowell's death he had visited her almost everyday, ensuring that she had things to eat, that she was keeping herself together, making sure that her home was clean, that she had someone to talk to. She refused the last part, not speaking to him about anything, and on occasion not bothering to open the door. Life was not perfect and she had to learn to deal with it in any way she could.

But he had stuck by her, through and through. And after she lost her job, he helped her move to a new apartment, a bigger one, he paid for it and allowed her to begin the process of paying him back. He even helped her get this current job, writing for a newspaper - it was a small gig, but it paid the bills and allowed her to live comfortably enough.

He was a great friend, better than any she had ever had.

Sighing Bella glanced up. All around her were a sea of faces, men and women with stories she did not know. It was always in moments like these when she felt the most lonely, in a crowd of people, people who would never know one another's names - though more often than not they saw each other here everyday. Stories left unshared…

 _But would you share your story even if asked?_

Probably not, she answered her subconscious, mainly because it was no ones business, and though she couldn't exactly leave it in the past - she had made a promise to move forward.

As Bella looked around she suddenly stiffened.

Brown eyes, blue eyes, green eyes… and a singular pair staring right back at her, unlike any that she had ever seen.

 _A trick of the light,_ she told herself, arrested by the gaze of the man as he glared. Crimson… or brown but - with undertones of red? Yes, surely that was it. Dark eyes framed by equally dark lashes, and a mess of bronze hair swept back - away from a pale face. A very handsome face at that, a very angular, focused, and handsome face. Sh flashed him a shy and tight lipped smile for a moment… But as she appraised him in her shock she came to know a particular sort of anxiety, the one that is caused when you come to fully understand someone's expression. He wasn't appraising her as she did him, his expression was not open… He was angry. There was an outrage in his eyes, a crease between his eyes, and his nostrils seemed to flare.

Bella did not dare to look any longer, she cast her gaze down and found herself thankful that the cart was so crowded.

 _He was staring right at me, too…_ she thought to herself with an uncomfortable shuffle, _why was he staring at me like that? Well, okay I was staring, but I was only staring because he was staring first!_ The train cart stopped and she allowed a few people to move around her as they got off the cart and others got on. Swallowing the knot at her throat Bella dared herself to glance up. Perhaps he had gotten off? But what if he was still on it? What if he was staring at her and he caught her a second time?

 _Well what of it!_ She thought, embarrassed by her nerves and steeling her will. Glancing up she let her eyes roam discreetly. The train jostled and she continued to look. And as she did she caught sight only of a bald man standing where the man had been before. He was gone.

Bella breathed a sigh, confused that she was relieved, but glad that he was gone anyway. _Why the hell should he make me nervous. Fuck him! Staring at me like I killed his dog or something. Asshole._ Bella fastidiously raked a hand through her hair. _Men._

 **...**

"She behaved very well today," Ms. Brien said, smiling at Bella happily, "she always does. But today she was exceptional, she helped one of the boys here calm down after he broke into a bit of a tantrum. He was upset and she sat with him, patient as ever - it was a wonder to behold really, and she told him a story, something about a cat that she found at a park, and well, she distracted him long enough to stop his crying."

Bella beamed with pride at the child to her left who was too busy playing with the end of her shirt to care for what was being spoken. "Thank you Ms. Brien and we'll see you on monday. Say bye, baby girl."

"Bah, bye," Lillian raised her gaze to the teacher and smiled brightly, waving and blowing her a kiss as her mother pulled her away.

The entire way home Lilly babbled, both about the boy she calmed down, and about how much she loved her new shirt. "It my favorite shirt," she smiled when Bella carried her through the lobby of their apartment building, greeting the guard who watched mother and daughter pass with a smile, "it so pretty mommy, it so pretty." She tugged on the ends of the white shirt with the big flower in the middle, "even MeeMee like it. She say it nice."

"It is nice, isn't it," Bella stood in the elevator and glanced down at her daughter, analyzing the shirt. "You have good taste baby girl."

"Pizza taste good too," she grinned toothily.

Once through the door Lily pulled her light jacket off, tossing it on the floor and running for her pajama pants as Bella did the same, running for hers. She was eager to be out of her heels and out of her dress pants. When both mother and daughter reunited in the living room, wearing comfy shirts, sweats and slippers, they threw themselves down to the couch, exhausted from the long friday.

"Your hair is all tangled up again," Bella sighed, running her hand through Lilly's curls and frowning.

"No comb."

"No, but tomorrow we are combing it."

"Okay," Lilly smiled softly, laying her head down on Bella's lap and curling up.

Lilly was a replica of her father in some ways, and none in others. She had his skin tone, a gorgeous brown that seemed to absorb every color she wore and reflect it back in the most natural fashion. She had pouty lips so that she looked a bit bratty, and wide, round dark eyes. From Bella she had inherited the long hair, and the it's curly tenacity. Also her hair color, which was a soft brown. She was so beautiful, and Bella often found herself just staring at the three year old in awe.

"Movie tonight, baby girl?" Bella asked, pulling the small girl into her arms and moving the the kitchen with exhaustion, "maybe mac and cheese for dinner?"

"Mac and cheese!" Lilly clapped in approval, "and - and, Lion Keeng."

"Lion King it is, for the seventh time this month," Bella mumbled, setting her daughter down and beginning to make dinner. "Cobby-Cob coming to play?" Lily asked, stretching on her toes to see what Bella was doing with interest. At this Bella shook her head.

"Jacob has work, but maybe tomorrow we will call him and invite him to your birthday party next month, what do you think?"

"Yay!" And with that she ran from the kitchen. Bella watched her through the opening as she climbed onto the couch and began to play with her plush animal toys. Pretending that they were talking to one another in strange voices.

Life was not perfect, Bella thought to herself as she glanced at a portrait of Lowell and resumed making dinner, but she would be damned if she didn't make an attempt to make life as best as she could for her daughter.

 **…**

"Your accusations are tiring, Carlisle," he spoke quietly as he sat in front of the blonde male. His hands interlaced and his eyes set on the wine glass before himself. The red liquid had gone cold long ago, but it would only take the ring of a bell for them to bring him a new glass, warm and fresh.

"Well, what do you expect me to think? It seems that you don't care to take control after I am done. And who do you think will be left to take control. Emmett?" The blonde male rolled his burgundy eyes and glanced to the left, where a waitress was passing by. Returning his eyes to his son he continued, "I love Emmett. He is a capable leader, but he is a _General_ for a reason. He does not have what it takes to be the leader of this coven. He never will, he doesn't have the discipline. And Jasper," rolling his eyes again he leaned back, "Jasper had no interest in the politics of our world even when he was learning about the rules of this lifestyle. Most people are interested to learn how all this works… not him."

"I did not tell you that I have no intentions of following in your footsteps, only that you must give me more time."

"More time?" Carlisle's voice was dropping lower, and the muscles in his face hardened, "how do you expect me to give you more time Edward? You are aware that you have only one year... one year to find a Blood Queen, and then another to change her and marry her. It's the only way the Volturi will recognize you as leader of the coven. There must be two, a creator, and his progeny, his mate."

"It doesn't even make sense," Edward stated, leaning back and clenching jaw tightly. "It's not as if the Blood Queen has any real power. It's all for show and you know it. I do not need a woman at my side to keep order."

"And I know that- but they do not care for all that. They want their traditions obeyed and followed and you will follow!" Carlisle's fist came down on the iron table with a force that made it tremble. Growling deeply in his chest he leaned forward to his son who remained unintimidated and haughty, "You will take someone as your Blood Queen or I will find one for you. Our line has ruled for the past seven hundred years. We will not allow some stranger to destroy everything we have built. Our family will not lose power - and especially not because of your laziness in something as simple as finding a Blood Queen."

Edward knew well what he meant and kept silent, narrowing his eyes at his maker and nodding quietly. Carlisle was in his own manner as attached to the idea of tradition as the Volturi. His creator had ruled for two hundred years, and before that _his_ maker, and so on and so forth - keeping the vampires of their region in line. Carlisle did not want to be the one who had let it all crumble apart - his line… all to Edward's lack of enthusiasm for a Blood Queen.

It's not that Edward did not want to rule, no that wasn't it at all. He enjoyed power actually. He was capable, and intelligent… but he hated the notion of taking a wife. Binding himself to a human for all of time until one of them died. And all for the sake of a tradition. It did have its reasons though, he knew that much. With a Blood Queen or King, should the progeny be male, a ruler was going to be less reckless. He would consider the implications of it on his mate… but Edward - he did better on his own. The only people he was truly bound to were those in his immediate family. Carlisle, his creator, Esme, created by his father and therefore of the same blood, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice - who were also his family as brothers and sisters. But only he could rule, he was the only one eligible to _create_ another. Jasper would not bind himself to another mate - he had Alice. And Rosalie had Emmett.

Sighing heavily he shook his head. And now he had to find a human tolerable enough to care for for all of eternity. All within the span of a year. And that would seem like ample time… _until you consider it is or eternity._

What a nuisance.

"You wasted time," Carlisle stated quietly, more calm now as he sat back in his chair and raked his blonde hair away from his narrow face. "You had time… you knew this was coming Edward and now you are down to only a year before I must step down and give up control."

"I understand." Standing up he casually straightened out his suit jacket, adjusting the cuff of it and his tie as well, "and I will find someone suitable to rule at my side father. But do not pretend that it is easy to find someone to bring into this life. You found someone to love, and that made it easy, because she loved you as well. But this life… to bind yourself to someone forever, that is another matter altogether - especially if there is no love between the two of you. Especially if there is none at all." _It's more like a ball and chain._ Edward thought quietly as he moved away from Carlisle.

The bar was underground, and it was a place for only those like them, once a month though they opened their doors to humans- for the sake of money. Humming slightly to himself Edward raked his eyes over a waitress as she passed by. Vampire as well. They served only animal blood here, a practice he wished could've gone out of style - but that would never happen.

There was a time in fact when human blood was the norm to be served. One floor above - humans would be seated, with IV's attached to them. The line would run down to the floor below where tables would be set. When the consumer sat, they would open the 'tap' so to speak, and the blood would run fresh from the IV, filling their wine glass in a slow drip. But it was carlisle's father that brought an end to the practice, for he fell in love with one of the humans kept above. Soon after she became his Blood Queen, they both banned the practice in their region. Instead, animal blood was used now, as a substitute. But some regions still kept to the old way.

That's not to say that the vampires beneath Cullen rule did not feed on humans. They did. It is only natural, but - it was all moderated, and all under a very strict control. Contracts were signed - ensuring that the families of the deceased were taken care of, statistics for population control… endless paperwork.

Edward hummed a farewell to the tall bouncer who bowed at hip in respect and pushed open the door. As he stepped out into the misty evening Edward couldn't help but let his thoughts wander.

The day had been generally uneventful, except for the sight of that girl on the train. It irritated him to no end that she, so insignificant, a mouse really, should infiltrate his thoughts. _She is very beautiful,_ he mused softly as he stepped toward his car. It's sleek black exterior gleamed with the little pellets of rain, _but it's her blood that calls to me._ And it was true.

Edward suspected that if it had not been for the other scents around him that she might not have lived to see the rest of the day. After all, they had been surrounded by bodies. It all helped to mask her scent, but it still did nothing to stop it from infiltrating his senses. A beautiful one at that… it was… unnatural. It sang to him among the droning of others. It serenaded and angered him.

 _Temptress,_ he hissed internally as he opened the car door and climbed inside. As he drove home Edward's thoughts drifted to her, What was her name? Where was she going? And from where did she come? The questions swirled endlessly through his head.

But she was beautiful… as Edward pulled up to his penthouse he greeted the doorman with a small smile. The man was a vampire too. A safety precaution really.

Full pouty lips, wide brown eyes like a deer trapped in the headlights. That's the look that he had given her. The obvious shock in her face. It made his cock twitch just to think of it. The way she had quickly ducked her gaze. Hiding behind a curtain of hair.

Licking his lips Edward made it up to his penthouse and quickly shrugged off his jacket. He had gotten on the train only to hunt out prospective victims. They all had to be just right, it couldn't be _just_ anybody. It had to be a nobody, and Edward had set his sights on a young man who biked the same path to work everyday, a boring boy who lived on his own. But then he had seen her. He almost _lost_ the boy because of her - but left the cart fast enough to catch the youth.

Standing Edward moved towards his staircase, moving up it slowly and trying to shove her away from his thoughts. She was insignificant, below him. Beautiful, but below him all the same.

"Mhm.. mph!"

The troubled voice was muffled behind the rag, and as Edward stepped into the darkened room he breathed in deep. The boy had spilled his own blood in his struggle against the binding at his wrists. Stepping closer into the room the lights turned on automatically and he set his sights on the struggling boy. Edward would not apologize, it meant nothing in the end. And even as the human struggled, with tearing eyes and a pleading in his muffled yelps - Edward did not see him or hear him. He drank him down without mercy, moaning against his throat and imagining instead that he was draining the brown haired beauty.

 _She's next…_ He decided quietly, when the pulse in the boy stopped. _She'll be next._

* * *

 ** _o_o So what did you think?! I hope it wasn't boring! I wanted to set up what the world is like in this story - and by that I mean the politics of Edward's world. And Yes, Bella has a daughter! Can't wait to hear from you!_**


	3. Prey and Predator

**Chapter II**

Edward sat at his desk with his eyes glued to the window behind him. It provided him a large view. Admittedly it wasn't really a very good one. That's not to say that it was always like this, it was just that the fog hadn't yet lifted. It was still far too early to see anything past the tip of your nose. But it was this same fog that provided him shelter from other particles that seeked to expose him.

He was a picture of calm, with one ankle tossed up on his opposite knee, and slow jazz playing in the background. On his desk dozens of contracts were filled. Papers with names on them of people he had never met, but was undeniably linked to through a careful scheme of events. People that were connected to him only because some family member of theirs had been hunted down and killed by one of his own. Mostly they were the elderly, it made it easier that way. It was on a rare occasion that anyone below the age of 40 was killed. It was frowned upon from a certain standpoint, after all it would raise concerns if the toll of people dying below a certain age got too high. But so long as it never rose to more than two per month - it was alright.

Breathing in deep Edward shut his eyes and lay his head back against the leather chair, drumming his fingertips against the armrest. That woman had been invading his thoughts more and more as of late. It was monday morning, and all of saturday he thought of her. Sunday he had been saved by the responsibilities that came with being Heir to the coven. It was his job to ensure that everything was running smoothly along the region, it was his job to ensure that his sergeant's reinforced structure. Some vampires loved to get out of hand, going on drinking spree's until they were forced to move in. But his main concern was in finding a Blood Queen. That is what mattered ultimately, otherwise his rule would fall into the hand of another. And he couldn't disappoint Carlisle that way. Besides, he had been doing this for far too long to let anyone else step into his territory. He was perfect to rule next in line.

But this woman, this insignificant mouse of a woman, had filtered into his thoughts once the sun rose on sunday, into monday morning. Her scent did not belong. It was unnatural to him. A fragrance that seemed to warm him all over. And what did she know of it? Nothing at all. She couldn't possibly understand or begin to fathom what she did to him now.

What was her name? And why did she carry such a scent?

It's not that other humans smelled bad… that wasn't it at all. It was just that their blood did not call to him. If he fasted then certainly every one of their scents would beckon him, begging him to drink it down and make it a part of his system. But he was not so irresponsible. He made sure that he was always well fed, always at the top of his game. And then this woman enters into his line of sight, and sends all his hard work to hell. Begging him to indulge in her even though he was already focused on another.

That never happened. Not as far as he knew anyway.

Growling in his throat Edward stood up and snatched up his suit jacket, moving towards the exit of his large penthouse. He had acquired it from Carlisle who wanted to live in a mansion outside of the state, for safety purposes. Edward on the other hand decided to stay here. Almost every other resident was a vampire - and it gave him a good vantage point by which to assess the covens issues and needs.

"This is so stupid," he mumbled to himself as he stepped out. He would find her again on the train. Certainly it couldn't be that hard. He just had to get on at the same stop she had, and once there he could track her. Follow her, Figure out who she was and … _and then what?_ Sliding on his sunglasses Edward made his way out of the building, wondering if he was making the biggest mistake of his life.

 **…**

"Evelline," Bella sighed heavily and touched her forehead with mild impatience, unsure of how many other ways to say 'No' there were. "I just don't want to. You understand? I have Lily to take care of I can't just blow off my responsibility because I want to have a little fun."

Evelline stared at her for a long moment, crossing her arms and cocking her head to the side. "Do you hear yourself? I know that the rhetoric of that is nice, but you are a woman Bella. You deserve to have some fun do you understand? So call your babysitter - break out a nice pair of jeans and some heels and get your ass to that bar tonight. Look," Pulling out a little paper she wrote on it the address and number of the place, "it's really nice. I have never been there before but every man that steps out of there is regal. I mean, they're wearing suits that look like they're worth more than my college loans. And all of them, gorgeous. Supposedly, they drink from these wine glasses, only wine! Can you imagine? At a bar? But they're having a once a month invite to everyone. So come on, live a little?" Her eyes widened to huge proportions, "we don't have to get drunk or anything like that. If you want I'll drive and we can leave if we think it's weird."

"It's going to be weird - you just said that there are men there dressed to the nines drinking from wine glasses at a fucking private club." Rolling her eyes Bella snatched up the piece of paper and tucked it away into her pocket. "I just …"

"Look, I know that it's hard to get out there once you haven't done it in a while. But I'm not asking you to kiss and fuck some random guy. I'm asking you to do something for yourself. No responsibilities, just _fun."_ Her eyes grew kind and soft, "I know that it sounds cumbersome but Bella, you see what I'm talking about right?"

And the sad truth was that Bella did see what she was talking about. She couldn't remember the last time she stepped outside of her house for something that didn't involve… work, her daughter, or some other form of adult responsibility _. When was the last time I had_ fun _?_ The question burned at her as she stood there staring at Eveline who was wearing a knowing smirk, knowing that she had made all the sense in the world - for once.

"Fine. But I'm telling you this right now, if some creep approaches me - I am out of there. You understand?" Bella turned from the reception desk and began to make her way out.

"It will be fun!" Evelline called, and just like that Bella was gone.

 **...**

 _Will I see him?_ Bella wondered as she stood on the platform of the subway station. Hopefully not, though she would be lying if she said she wasn't secretly anticipating seeing him. But why? The man looked as if he hated just the sight of her. Or, at least that's what she had gathered from the intensity of his stare. _But maybe that's just his face,_ she thought to herself quietly, glancing at her watch with impatience. She knew she wasn't going to be late to pick up Lily, but it always irked her to think that she was just standing still, not moving, not doing what she was _supposed_ to.

As Bella stood there, not daring to glance around, she did not see the pair of crimson eyes locked on her from just a few feet away.

Edward did not dare to move close to her for fear of what might happen if he did. What if he lost all his control and approached?

But she was beautiful, perhaps more beautiful then just a few days ago. Her eyes were a molten brown, and her lips so pouty… they looked delectable. But what was she going to do? More importantly, what was he going to do. Licking his pointed teeth he briefly looked around - ensuring that he hadn't attracted any eyes. Naturally he had, but they were the eyes of women and men who wanted nothing more than to fuck him. And yet this woman did not do so much as stare at him. For all he knew she was plenty aware of his gaze… he just couldn't get into that head of hers. _Perhaps she is some creature, not werewolf, or vampire - but something else all together._ It made perfect sense. But Carlisle had never mentioned any other species.

Bella felt a sigh of relief when the roaring of the train approached. Perhaps she wouldn't get a chance to see the stranger today. And really it was probably for the best. The man had done a good job of frightening her.

Edward watched her sigh heavily and smirked at the gesture. Was something annoying her? Was she glad to see the train? Quietly he followed the crowd onto the shuttle and once the door closed his eyes wandered to her again. She was staring at her phone with a deep interest, and he wondered if perhaps she had a boyfriend. Was it possible even that she was married? He did not see a ring on her finger… Edward turned his head away briefly and breathed in deeply, allowing the musky scent of human males and females to linger into his system before turning his face back around in her direction. He would not approach, but he would watch her.

 **…**

Edward stalked her carefully, with all the expertise in the world. Always straying behind her, always letting her gain yards of distance. He trailed behind in a haze, cursing the wind in silence when it stirred hints of her scent in his direction. He didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse for it always seemed to make his stomach clench in need and his mouth water. It always kept him far and close.

He learned small things about her as she walked - like the fact that she had a habit of tossing her hair over her shoulder, and that she was wildly impatient. She had reached a few crosswalks and immediately began tapping her foot as she waited for the innocent light to change so that she may cross the intersection. Edward also learned that he was not the only one that noticed her beauty for a few men turned around after she passed -gawking at her ass and imagining what it would be like to pull down her pencil skirt and bury their face between her thighs. Their thoughts stirred in him a hatred for the human male - even though he found himself imagining the same.

 _What am I doing?_ He wondered as he watched her slow down. She approached a school just off a main road, the lawn was perfectly manicured, and the front of the building read SPRING GARDEN. His brows knit together in obvious confusion as she strode towards it and vanished from his line of sight. From outside he could tell it was a school for small children - and he wondered if perhaps she was babysitting. Or perhaps… she had a child of her own? _One does not need to be married to have a child I suppose…_ he thought as he watched the building curiously from the corner of the block.

Soon children began to filter out from the school, their small heads filled with thoughts of going home and watching cartoons or playing with their pets. He was not particularly fond of children, but he admired their blatant innocence. Their disregard for the world. He, like them, could be wildly insistent about what he wanted.

It was as he glanced back up from his watch however that he caught sight of her with a small girl attached to her hand. Immediately it became clear that they were related. The young girl was darker in complexion, with beautiful wide eyes and a wild mane. She lips were split into a wide smile as she stared ahead, babbling about the day. She was… _Cute._ He thought with a scowl. Her little limbs carried her forward excitedly. He could pick up the squeaky pitch of her tone, and despite himself he found himself growing curious to know who the child was - as a person. What did she like? What made her smile? What cartoons did she watch? _This shit doesn't matter,_ Edward thought with annoyance.

 _Maybe mommy make me Mac N' Cheese?_ The child thought as images flashed in her head of the brunette making her food. Edward's hands clenched then. How dare this child throw his plans into the gutter like that? He couldn't possibly approach the woman now. Sure, it wasn't in any formal plan, but now the possibility of drinking her was complicated by the appearance of the little human.

"Fuck," he growled as mother and daughter strode innocently towards the other end of the road. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He hissed and caught a small boy with circular glasses glaring at him as he passed by. Clearly the child was offended by his language, and wasn't afraid to let it show.

"Potty mouth," he muttered softly, shyly as he moved towards his father who was waiting at the end of the street.

"Whatever," Edward retorted and began trailing after his prey once again.

 **…**

"And a Barbie, and a kitty, and a sweater, and a tea pot set, Mommy?" Lilly continued - her eyes glued to Bella for validation. "I been good this year, Santa gun' bring me it, right?"

"Yes my love, he is going to get you all that and more," she assured her daughter softly as they entered their apartment. Lilly immediately ran towards her bedroom, eager to dress herself in pajamas, and Bella groaned as she slouched to the couch. Burying her face in her hands she considered Evelline's offer again. It might be nice to get out. It was something she deserved - and she knew it well. But the thought of leaving Lilly with someone else just so that she could have a night of drinking irked her. It seemed irresponsible and unkind. _But don't you deserve a night off?_ Another voice whispered inside her. She sighed heavily and pulled out her phone as she wrestled with the notion. _Maybe Jacob… Lilly and him always have a blast together… and I know that Sue has been dying to see her. Maybe…_ She glanced down at her phone again and set it down.

She just didn't know what to do.

 **…**

"Fucking ridiculous," Edward muttered angrily as he headed towards the bar. Tonight was an open invitation to the public. It was always an important night. Vampires and humans mingling meant that there needed to be more vigilance than normal. Carlisle had started Human Night for the extra revenue it created. The humans were always so very attracted to what they could not have. It never failed to be a success.

Greeting the bouncer briefly Edward glanced around the establishment with a critical eye. Everything was decked out in black and crimson. Only to entice the humans, to make them feel as if they were in a new environment - because really, they were. The wood of the bar itself was the darkest mahogany. And behind the bar on the shelf were imported drinks from all around the world. Tonight would be a success, and he was glad for it - but his thoughts were again turned to the brunette.

She didn't own a car.

 _A fucking car!_ He was outraged as he followed her and the young girl whose name he learned was Lilly. They walked and walked and Edward even heard the small child complain mentally about how much her feet hurt. _What if someone attacked them? It's going to get dark soon as the winter comes… does she expect to take that walk then?_ Someone could hurt them. Was the woman a complete moron?

Even a taxi was dangerous! He had seen the thoughts of men, what they imagined themselves doing to her - and he knew that some would really try it. The thought of her trapped in a vehicle with some ogling male made his jaw clench. It just wouldn't do.

"You look pissed. What happened to the brat prince now?" Emmett's deep and amused voice came from the right, and Edward didn't bother looking at him.

"Nothing happened, it's just been a strange day." He quipped, running a finger along the wood of the bar, ensuring it was polished as he turned to his brother. Emmett was truly his favorite sibling, he was strong, level headed, and amusing company. His hulking form never failed to intimidate even their vampiric brethren. "Is everything ready for tonight?"

"Yes, the waitresses are all here - they have already been informed that if there are any problems they are immediately to inform one of us. I don't want them handling it themselves and then getting hurt. We don't need another problem like last year." Edward nodded in agreement. They had an incident once in which a human waitress grew annoyed by the ogling of one vampire male. She took it upon herself to hurl insults at him, and when the vampire had heard enough he drank her dry outside the establishment. It was a big headache to deal with. "Good. Still, keep an eye on everything. These fuckers get cocky around the humans - they think it's supposed to be a free for all."

"I told Felix to not let any human leave with a vampire. He said he'll keep an eye out for it."

Edward nodded, clapping his hand on Emmett's shoulder and stalking off towards the second floor. It would be a boring night, or so he thought.

Across the city Bella stared at Evelline's excited face.

"You are going to have so much fun Bella, I promise."

"I feel really uncomfortable about all of this," Bella lied, the truth was that she was excited too - and Evelline beamed, knowing it. "I just… we have to be back early okay? I left Lilly with Jacob and his sister but I don't want to take advantage of their kindness."

"We will be back in no time - you'll see." Evelline promised, "now… make up time!"

* * *

 **Oh Edward... if only you knew what I have in store for you.**

 **Review :)**


	4. A Night Out

**Chapter III**

"I swear to God Bella, if you ask me one more time whether or not you look good I'm going to shove my foot up your ass," Evelline threatened. Bella wasn't entirely sure that she was really kidding though. As they stood in line waiting for an entry - she fidgeted. It's not that she really felt uncomfortable in the heels, or the tight jeans, she actually loved the sleek outfit. She liked that she turned men's eyes to her without even trying, but it was the female stares that were getting her uncomfortable. Their narrowed eyes made her feel like she either look really good, or really bad. Evelline herself was dressed in a tight black dress with golden colored stilettos, towering over Bella's much more petite form.

"I just… people keep staring," Bella grumbled, checking her phone again to see if Jacob had texted her. H had not, his last message, like the other seven were the same: _Lilly's fine, we're watching television with Sue and her daughter. Relax._ But that was easier said than done. As a mother, Bella simply couldn't _relax._ That was _her_ baby.

"That's because you look sexy, _mujer,"_ Evelline purred the last word in spanish. "Let them stare."

It took a while before they were finally at the front of the line. The bouncer, a tall burly man with contacts eyed Bella closely, his jaw tightening slightly. She noticed but didn't say much. Maybe he was having a bad day, and she flitted inside with Evelline on her arm, wondering if maybe this was a bad idea.

The warmth hit her almost instantly once she got past the entrance and down the main hall towards the actual bar itself. It seemed to her, that the farthr they traveled in the darker it got, and when she looked back she was not surprised to see that this was in fact the case. The hall was long, wide, with some people hanging about, but nearer to the exit it was a soft orange, and once she passed the middle of it it became a smooth burgundy. Now as she headed to the bartender, eager to get a drink in her system, she couldn't help but noticed that all the tables were a deep brown, a rich mahogany… and there were a select number of men dressed in beautiful suits. They looked to be more expensive than her entire closet. _Possibly worth more than my apartment,_ she thought humbly as Evelline eyed the men - on the prowl already.

"I can almost hear you dripping," Bella laughed, rolling her eyes away from the bar goers and staring towards the bartender who was headed her way. He was wearing a black vest with a black long sleeve shirt beneath it, it fit the atmosphere perfectly. A smooth jazz sounded through the air - and while she did think it strange for a bar, she supposed it made sense. This was a classy place, even with drunk girls in the corner remained in the establishment.

"I can feel it," Evelline countered, licking her red lips and speaking in a soft spanish, "es que estan deliciosos…"

"It's that they're delicious?" Bella translated, smiling as the bartender stopped before them. "I would like an Orgasm, and… my friend here would like an L.I.T." The man nodded, eyeing her briefly and turning to his station. Bella blushed… perhaps she really did look nice. He looked very nice himself… dark hair, fair skin. Under the low lighting his eyes appeared a soft brown, almost crimson.

"Very delicious," Evelline continued before tapping Bella's shoulder, "look at that one." She pointed out a man who was sitting at a table, surrounded by flirtatious girls in short dresses. Before him sat another male, who appeared amused. Very much like the bartender they were beautiful, with their dark hair slicked back, and their perfect straight noses. It was almost uncomfortable. They oozed power, and sex, and something else Bella couldn't quite put her finger on. "The one with the white tie… isn't he just… mhmph!" Evelline stomped in her delight. "Fucking mouthwatering."

"Mouthwatering indeed…" Bella agreed, and turned back to the bartender as he slid one drink over to her. He got to making the other one quickly. "At least it's not stuffy in here… it's a spaciou place. I guess I understand now why the wait - maybe they didn't really want this place getting _too_ filled up you know? It just makes people rowdey." Her eyes drifted up, she could see that there were glass like panes higher up - giving the illusion that perhaps there was a second floor. Humming quietly to herself she looked down as the next drink came. She slapped some money down on the counter and let Evelline lead her to a little booth in the corner, where they took their seats and began to relax, laugh, and for once have a night off.

 **…**

"As always, it's a success," Jasper mumbles as he stares through the glass panes. He could see everything from up here, the drunken college girls, the businessmen in their suits, the vampires blending into it all… well, blending in as best as they could. Often, the harder they tried - the more obvious their strangeness became. But they could not see him staring back. Edward had been smart to install these one way windows.

"Humans crave what they can't have - it's why this always works." Edward thumbed through a few files at his desk, frowning and signing off a few things. It was much brighter up here, but the color scheme remained the same. Black leather couches, mahogany wood desk, crimson colored walls, but bright lights. "How's Alec holding up at the bar?"

"He's fine, he doesn't appear too flustered. I think we trained him well," Jasper states, cocking his head and keeping his hands clasped behind his back. "Indeed he appears… calm. Much calmer than I can ever be around so many humans."

"You are getting better brother," Edward acknowledged kindly, looking up to the blonde male, "you will one day ignore their scent as if it meant nothing."

"Perhaps." Jasper shrugged, bracing an arm against the pane and leaning forward, placing his right hand to his hip casually, drumming his fingertips. "Has Carlisle still been on your case about-

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"It is a yes," Edward sighed, and moved closer to Jasper, standing at his side and letting his red eyes fall on his customers. "More often than not he talks to me about it. I understand his worry, that if I do not find a proper Blood Queen that this will all fall to nothing. But I wish that he would also understand that ultimately I would never let that happen. I will do what is right. He just has to give me…"

"Time." Jasper smired at the irony. "All you need is time."

"Yes.."

Silence fell between them both, and Edward narrowed his eyes at something. Jasper sensed a sudden tension and he glanced at his brother.

 _You've got to be kidding me,_ Edward thought, leaning closer to the glass as if that might correct his already perfect vision. But there was no mistaking what he saw. It was … _her!_ A low rumble sounded through the room and Jasper raised a brow at Edward, following his gaze - but with so many people down there he could not figure out exactly what it was that he was seeing. Jasper was just about to open his mouth, to ask what was disturbing him so much - when he felt a slight breeze. Edward was already gone.

 **…**

"I think that drink is already hitting you. Jesus Bella, you have no tolerance." Evelline giggled as Bella bobbed her head to the jazz music.

"Do you know who this is?" Bella asked, perhaps a little too loudly, "This is John Coltrane… I can't believe they're playing John Coltrane. It's so beautiful."

Evelline shrugged, "I'd rather they play some salsa or something. Marc Anthony, anything."

Bella laughed, nodding and taking a deep gulp of her drink, "Marc is fantastic."

"Hello ladies," a smooth voice came from Bella's right and she felt her eyes widen a little as she looked up. Standing beside her was a man… he was beautiful, with blonde hair down to his shoulders and the prettiest eyes… Evelline's jaw hung open a little and Bella gawked at him. He was gorgeous. Tall, lean… _just… wow_. "I was wondering if I might join you this evening…" he held up his own drink, "I assume you both came alone?"

"We did," they answered at once, and Evelline moved deeper into the booth, inviting him to sit beside her. A grin lit his expression and she slid in. "I'm Evelline, and this is Isabella. But she prefers to be called Bella."

"My name is James," he shook her hand lightly. Evelline rubbed her hand a little after he had let go. "What brings you both here tonight?"

"Well, we recently got out of work," Bella explained, shaking his hand and shivering slightly. His hand was very cold. Obviously though - it was his drink, which had misted his glass. "Evelline here thought it might be fun to come tonight. We stood on line for about… an hour?"

"Yeah, that's about right," Evelline laughed, swirling her drink, "not that I mind, it really makes sense why they keep so many people out there for so long. It's not stuffy in here. I mean, haven't you ever gone to bars where there are just _so_ many people? It get's ridiculous doesn't it?"

"I understand what you mean, it get's hard to breathe, it's almost like you can't think." He smiled. Bella's heart stuttered. He was absolutely gorgeous. His jaw was strong… masculine, he appeared to be perhaps in his late twenties. And his light hair was pushed back towards the nape of his neck perfectly. But that smile was completely disarming.

"And what brings you here this evening?" Bella asked gently, leaning back and smiling. "Did you just get out of work?"

"What would make you think that?'

"The suit," she waved a hand casually to him, "like so many of the other men here you are wearing a suit. There are a few who aren't," she admitted, glancing about, "but they all look to be perhaps… in college."

"Are you calling me old?" He asked with a laugh, and Evelline giggled.

"No, no," Bella blushed, "just… you look more… mature than the rest of the crowd here."

"Oh I beg to differ," a new voice sounded from her right and Bella glanced up in shock. Her veins freezed over, "James here is an absolute clown." The tall man grinned, but not kindly. She thought her stomach was going to fall out of her ass as he turned the force of his eyes down to her. "Hello, my name is Edward," despite the smooth quality of his voice she detected the hint of tension, especially in his expression. It was tightly wound up, screwed into a smile, a complacent look. But it wasn't right… Evelline was drooling where she sat.

"B-Bella," she stuttered, not extending her hand or moving over. James stared at Edward with a smile and a raised brow, and Bella stared at her own drink. _What the fuck? Why me? Of course he's here. And I bet you he owns this place._

"I'm the owner of this establishment." He continued, putting his hand firmly behind his back. _Of course you fucking are._ "Would you mind if I had a seat?" He quipped. But she couldn't bring herself to answer. She was too busy gulping down the alcohol before her. James, thankfully, stood up and offered his seat, taking a place next to Bella and allowing Edward to slide in next to Evelline, who was still gawking.

A little silence reigned triumphant for a moment, and then Evelline spoke up.

"So… you both know one another? Are you business partners or something like that?"

Bella's eyes flitted up to… _Edward_ , and she quickly lowered thm. She knew he recognized her - why else would he approach? Why else? _Well maybe they_ are _business partners, Bella. Arrogant much?_ She cursed herself and leaned back, breathing deeply and looking towards him expectantly. He was even more beautiful up close. It was just… unreal. His nose, much like James's was straight, almost to an edge. But his lips were more serious, more sensual and gentle. His jaw was stronger, his expression more stern. His brows thicker. But was really captured her attention, perhaps more than his eyes - was his hair, which appeared wildly unkempt. But almost pretentiously so. A snort left her mouth and all eyes turned to her. Edward raised a brow.

"No, we aren't … is something funny?" He asked curiously, he looked concentrated. Bella shook her head quickly, leaning back and avoiding his gaze. "Then why do you laugh?"

"Just… something I thought. Just something funny."

"I think it's the alcohol," James smiled at her, nudging her just slightly with his shoulder, and Evelline laughed, nodding in agreement as Bella let her eyes flit up to Edward's. _Fuck me…. he's gorgeous._

"Well then… no, he and I are not business associates. He and I simply have a long history together." Edward kept his words vague, but it seemed to satiate Evelline's curiosity because she quickly moved on to discussing how beautiful the bar was.

 **…**

The next hour went by quickly. Bella continued to drink - very slowly, and before long she was not having a hard time meeting Edward's stare. Call it liquid courage. Everytime she looked up she found he was already staring at her, and not once did he appear to move from his intent position. Hands folded on the table, leaning forward just slightly. James on the other hand was chatting Evelline up. And she was soaking up the attention.

It was just as Bella finished her glass that her phone rang, and she glanced down to see Jacob's name and face no her phone. Raising a brow with worry she hurriedly answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, you havin' fun?" Jacob's low voice was harder to hear now that more bar patrons had filtered in.

"Yeah, I am, uhm… hold on I'm going to step outside so I can hear you better. Stay on the line." She smiled apologetically to James and he stood to let her step out. "I'll be right back Evelline," she smiled, grabbing her purse and not making eye contact with Edward as she hurried out. Once she was past the tense bouncer she made it down the street - away from the loud drunks hovering about the bar.

"Hey, I'm back. Sorry about that. It's getting a little loud in there. What's up Jake? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," he laughed, "everything is great. The princess just wanted to say goodnight to you. She was a little pouty that you weren't here but she said she'll be okay as long as she can say goodnight to you."

Bella's eyes almost filled with tears as she leaned against the building just to her right. The night air blew and cooled her warm flesh. "Okay. Put her on."

 **…**

Edward trailed after Bella. The fact that she was outside didn't worry him, it was the fact that there would undoubtedly be vampires lurking. Waiting for the women and men who would take it upon themselves to walk home alone. Once he was past Felix, who sent him a serious nod, he trailed her scent. It was light… hardly there given the various other elements and smells… but he picked up on it and followed.

Sure enough, he found her giggling by a building, thankfully she had stayed on the main street, and he approached slowly so as to not startle her or disrespect her private conversation. But he couldn't help but listen in as he stood about ten feet away.

" _Mommy, I miss you. And Jakey says I will see you tomorrow?"_ The small voice was undoubtedly her daughter's on the other end of the line.

"Yes, baby girl. But that is only because by the time I pick you up tonight you'll be asleep."

Edward frowned. Who was this Jake? And how would she ever get home? Would he drive her? As he let his eyes roam over her form he couldn't help but grow wary… her ass look incredible in those jeans, and the tight shirt she wore accented the flare of her hips nicely. He bit his lip - almost cutting himself. He would love to spread her legs apart and taste her… And that hair… currently she pinned it up with her hand towards the top of her scalp. _Temptress…_ he could see her neck… perfectly. A little moan escaped him. God. She was mouthwatering. But she was not natural. He couldn't _hear_ her.

" _What if I don't sleep?"_

"Well then you will be very tired," Bella's sing song voice made Edward shift with discomfort. It wasn't just the bulge in his pants that made him feel that way - it was everything. She just… she was something else entirely. Adjusting himself discreetly he waited. "Just go to sleep baby, I promise I'll be there tonight."

" _Okay._ " The voice of the child sounded so very small… it almost annoyed Edward that she should be sad, or… anything other than happy. " _I love you mommy."_

"I love you too my Angel, so much. So, so, so much."

" _Bigger than the moon?"_

"So much bigger," Bella laughed, turning around, but she ceased at the sight of Edward, who stared at her almost politely. "A lot bigger, bigger than the earth, the sun, the moon, and the stars. _Combined._ "

" _That's a lot, mommy."_

"That's how much I love you…" Bella smiled truthfully, still staring at Edward in question. "Night sweetpea."

" _Ni' Ni' mommy…_ " And then the line went dead and Bella hung up. Shoving the phone in her pocket and licking her lips slightly she moved towards him slowly. Her heels sounded against the ground, a playful expression on her face. "Are you stalking me?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," he lied, smirking as she stopped before him and gave him an almost challenging stare. "I never thought that I would see you again - and especially not here of all places."

"So you thought of me then, after seeing me on the train."

"Once or twice." _Or all fucking day,_ Edward though, appraising her with his eyes, "you look very nice tonight."

"Thank you, you're not too bad yourself. Though," she frowned a little with amusement, "the outfit _is_ a little serious for a bar."

"I run a serious establishment. Should I be in jeans and a shirt. Some Van shoes."

"No, perhaps not. I can't really see you in any of that." She agreed, sighing and leaning against the building, turning her face up towards the stars above. They were very faint. "You run a nice place. It's very classy. Very respectable. Though, the wait time is a little much don't you think?"

"Did you wait long?" He asked curiously. Bella did not miss that his cologne smelled amazing, and she tried to breathe it in discreetly. But when his eyes flickered towards her chest she was certain he noticed.

"I waited with Evelline for an hour. I think that that is a little much if I'm being completely honest."

"Well, then here," he smirked and pulled out his wallet. In it she did not miss that he had a wad of bills, and about four different cards. But he pulled out a business one and handed it to her. It was black, with a metallic white C on it. She turned it back and forth, watching the letter flash. "This is a sort of… fast pass. But, I would prefer it if you came only when I was around."

"Why is that?" Bella turned her wide eyes up to him, they weren't quite so aware now. The alcohol had relaxed them, and Edward smiled, for the first time not so tensely.

"Because it would upset me greatly if I missed more opportunities to be in your company."

 _Smooth…_ she thought. Blood rushed to her cheeks and Edward pulled away suddenly. She hadn't realized how close he had gotten, not really anyway. But now she couldn't smell his cologne. A pout almost colored her expression. Like that of a petulant child. "Well, I will make sure to call…"

"My number," he pulled out a pen and took the card effortlessly from her hand, he wrote on it both his name and number before handing it back to her. "I am not here often. And more often than not the bar is closed to most people."

"Elitist," she accused playfully, heading back towards the bar. "Keeping your bar closed to us commoners."

 _You are no commoner,_ he thought as he trailed a little behind her - just to watch her ass sway in those jeans. He knew that she knew, because her step became a little more pronounced. _Fuck… she's so sexy._

"It is sometimes better for business," he explained, waving a hand at Felix so that she and he both could step back inside. As they walked he explained himself a little more, holding his breath a little, and turning his face away when air was necessary for his words. "If everyone can come in whenever they'd like - the allure of the place starts to go down."

"I understand, Edward. I was joking. Lighten up," she giggled and approached the table once again, but as she drew nearer she noticed that Evelline was sucking at James's neck, and she cleared her throat uncomfortably as she stopped at the table. Edward shoved his hands in his pants, staring at James with an accusing glare, not that any of the women noticed. "Evelline, I think it's time we get going, don't you? Do you want me to drive?"

"No, no, I can do it," Evelline assured her, grabbing her purse and smiling at James. "I had fun."

"As did I." He grinned, capturing her mouth. Bella blushed at the ferocious kiss before turning her eyes to Edward. She noticed almost instantly that he appeared conflicted, and that he was looking at the table with focus, as if debating something.  
"I feel I should drive you home. You drank this evening, and she is in no condition to get home safely."

"Yeah, that's true, but she can crash at my place - it's no big deal." Bella shrugged, wincing at the moan that left Evelline's mouth just behind her. "I had a wonderful time Edward, and it was a pleasure meeting you. Say hello next time you see me on the train."

"I don't know that I would be able to control myself." He winked kindly. He rapped his knuckles against the wooden table loudly, breaking up the kissing bar patrons. Evelline blushed, standing up as James let her out of the booth. She drunkenly hugged Edward, and Bella took her hand, "should I walk you both out?" Edward asked unsurely, following after them a little as Bella struggled to keep Evelline properly balanced.

"No, no, it's perfectly fine. We're parked just out front." She smiled at him… she wanted to hug him as Evelline had, but couldn't find it in herself. It seemed to her that if she touched him - she wouldn't be able to do anything except wet her panties.

"Alright, get home safely, Bella. Please send me a message so that I know you got home."

"Thanks Edward, you too, and I will!" she called a little loudly and began the process of walking Evelline out.

 **…**

Edward followed after her car cautiously. Felix, whose shift was over, drove, while Edward sat in the back He had left Jasper in charge and told him to keep a special eye on James. God, he fucking hated James The man was careless, kissing a human like that? What if she had noticed how cold he was? Or the fact that he had no damn pulse? "That stupid fuck." He hissed softly.

Bella had been more than he had expected. She was… smart, mysterious, a mother… beautiful. His mouth watered just at the thought of her smiling at him, that sexy little smile. A low rumbling started at his chest. When James had taken a seat beside her - instead of letting Edward have it - he thought he might rip the vampire's head off right then and there. But perhaps it had been for the best. Her scent was much more powerful than any he had ever encountered - but, he thought, perhaps the alcohol, and the various other scents at the bar had helped him that evening. Helped to mask her scent and thus keep him at bay.

Bella had put Evelline in the front seat of the car… it was a sleek black mercedes that belonged to the beautiful Latina. They drove towards the other side of town. Felix and himself had kept a good distance back. Then she went inside a building - and came back out with her daughter sleeping in her arms. She put her in the backseat, strapping her in and started driving again.

Finally, she stopped just outside of her apartment building - parked the car, and shook Evelline awake, who groggily agreed to sleep upstairs. Bella carried Lilly and Evelline trudged behind her before they finally disappeared into the building. Edward waited… and as he let his eyes roam the face of the building he wondered about her life. Why - for example, did she not wear a wedding ring? Was this 'Jakey' character the father of her child? A growl stirred in his chest.

Felix and Edward sat in the car for a long moment, and finally his phone rang. A simple text from an unknown number.

 _Hi Edward. It's Bella, from the bar this evening. Don't know why but I thought I ought to say Thank you for the card, and that I got home safe… goodnight. :)_

He smiled at the message and replied. _Goodnight Bella, I am glad to hear you got home safe. Sleep well._

"Felix, we can go back now."

"Yes, Sir." Felix replied, starting the car and peeling out of the parking lot.

* * *

 **Woo! Woo! Finally I updated. What did you guys and girls think?**


End file.
